Always Running
by KittyAsrai
Summary: What happens if Bella fell for Jasper instead of Edward when she came to forks but left after finding out what he was?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Crying, she was ready to catch her flight. She didn't do goodbyes, but knew that this was one goodbye she needed to do. Her dad. They weren't good at them but deep inside Bella knew she wouldn't be back ever again.

Bella heard her flight being called and turned to her dad, "Well this is me so... bye dad, take care of yourself" "bye Bells, call me when you land."

After getting herself settled on the seat next to the window she plugged in her ipod and closed her eyes waiting for this particular journey to be over. Being alone with her thoughts she couldnt help but look back over what had happened all since she came to stay with her dad only a few months ago...

_He had been her new lab partner but had acted as though she had a disease, that if he so much as looked in her direction he might catch it. He had left so quickly without even speaking a word to her at the end of the lesson she didn't get the chance to speak to him at all. _

_It just got worse from then on, everyday was a different thing from the looks to the shuns from him in the corridor. _

_Eventually she asked Jessica about him knowing that she was the best person to ask, as she knew everything about everyone._

"_Hey Jess, What do you know about Edward?"_

"_Edward Cullen? He started about a month before you did with his brothers and sisters, he is gorgeous isn't he? But you have no chance, from what I hear he's not interested in anyone...and I mean anyone here."_

_She took that moment to turn and look at him over her shoulder, catching the eye of, not Edward as she had hoped, but someone entirely different and entirely too attractive for his own good. God but he was gorgeous, like Adonis personified. Whispering to Jess "Who's that sat next to him with the golden blonde hair?" As Jess turned in her seat to look she whispered back, "Oh that, is Jasper Hale, Edward's brother." _

_As the bell went for the end of lunch I spent the rest of the day thinking about Jasper and how I could get to meet him._

_It turned out I didn't really need to do anything, because word had got around that I had asked about him and that gave cue for his sister, to come and have a few choice words with me. I was on my way to my truck, that my dad had bought me, when a hand clamped down on my shoulder and pulled me around. What I saw made my draw drop slightly, before I remembered to close my mouth._

"_Yes?" _

"_I heard that your interested in my brother and wanted to know if it was true?" She looked at me closely waiting for my response._

"_ermmm..." biting my lip slightly, "Yes I think he is attractive and asked who he was is all." _

"_Yeah well as long as you know that nothing could ever happen between you, he's too good for you and you'll do well to stay away from him!" Then she turned on her heel and stalked away, to say I was shocked was an understatement._

I woke up just as the plane came into land, which was good timing, because that was not a memory I wanted to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting off the plane and collecting my bags, I stepped out of the airport, into a warm night in Southern America somewhere close to Houston. Walking to the taxi rank I stepped upto a taxi and gave him the directions of the hotel I was staying at. My dad had offered to pay for the hotel after I told him where I was going and that I needed to get away from everything. He understood, to an extent, but couldn't understand why I couldn't just go to my mum's to get away, he wanted to know why it had to be Texas. I told him that I needed to get away somewhere warm, but without anyone I knew to ask questions and annoy me about what happened.

After checking into the hotel I went to my room, and collapsed on the bed just wanting sleep to take me over. It did but it came at a price the memories came flooding back of the night I spoke to Jasper Hale, the night that led to me basically running away from Forks.

_Jess, me and Angela were walking through Port Angeles, when we decided to split up, I wanted to get some bits from the book store whilst they wanted to go and look at some dresses. After I got what I needed I headed back to the car where I was meeting the girls, I took a little alley that went from the book store round to the main street where the car was. When a shadow moved in front of me, I looked around I didn't see anything, so I carried on until I was about half way down and I heard a slight moan coming from the other side of a dumpster. Walking cautiously I edged down the other wall on the opposite side deciding that I didn't want to interrupt anyone if they were doing anything, until I saw a familiar flop of hair on top of a familiar body build. I stopped in my tracks, not moving a muscle till I saw him stand up straight and drop what he was holding in his hands and turn around._

_I finally looked at what he had dropped, to see a women slouching against the wall, she had blood on her neck where her head flopped slightly to the side, I clamped my hand to my mouth before looking up and into the face of none other that Jasper Hale! His eyes were bright red and he was looking at me with what looked like a face of shock mixed with utter hatred. I slowly backed up the way I had come from, deciding to go the long way round when his hand shot out and he grabbed me pulling me closer to him, his grip was like a vice on my arm but that's not what bothered me it was the suddenly pained expression on his face when he looked at me. "Bella..." he whispered, I almost wasn't sure I had heard till he said it again louder, "Bella, you need to run, run and forget you ever saw this, it's too dangerous for you too know what I am or even be anywhere near me." Before I could respond he was gone and so was the woman's body._

_By the time I made it back to Angela and Jess I just wanted to go home, so we did. I didnt say anything I was too shocked, I just went home to bed, Charlie was at work anyway so he didn't notice. The next couple of days I feigned stomach flu to get out of school, but eventually I had to go back._

_When I did, it was exactly as I expected, the entire of Jasper's family completely blanked me, it was worse than when it was just Edward, when I did manage to catch one of their eyes they looked disgusted with me. Yet I wasn't the one in an alley with a woman! After school I headed home and went for a walk in the woods behind my house,i must have walked for miles when I came to a stream, I had never seen before. I sat down at the edge and just stared at the water, when out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I stood up startled to see Jasper across the other side of the stream just staring at me._

"_I thought I told you to run Bella? Don't you have any self preservation?" I just looked blankly at him. "what do you mean, Run from what? You?"_

_As she looked at him his gaze dropped to the water again, as a slight movement of his head indicated he said yes. "Why? You won't hurt me, will you?"_

"_NO! I could never hurt you, I can't explain why, I just know I couldn't, but its too dangerous for you to be around me."_

_Watching him closely I whispered, "your not human are you? With your golden red eyes that all of your family have yet, you aren't related,and speed with which you left me the other night, when you were with that woman in the alley..."_

"_No" it was so quiet I almost didn't hear it. "What are you? And I want the truth" for a while I didn't think he was going to answer me before he looked me in the eye and said one word that would change my entire life "Vampire."_

I woke with a start, my body covered in sweat as I breathed heavily. I lay there for a few more minutes before deciding to grab a shower and then go out for some and food and see what Houston had to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ADDED THIS STORY TO FAVS AND ALERTS HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT **

I walked around Houston till I found a little café on a street corner, I sat and watched the people walking by as I ate my food. It was so different from Forks the weather was warm instead of overcast and what was even better was that nobody knew me here I could start afresh away from the painful reminders of Jasper.

_I stopped breathing for a second before reminding myself to breathe, vampire had he just said vampire? How could that be? I looked up into Jaspers eyes and just stared at him, before asking the question that was burning through my mind. "Is your whole family vampires? The only reason I ask is that their eyes are golden, yours are tinged with red," I mumbled out before my nerves got the best of me. "Yes" was all he said before he carried on "I like you Bella, I'm very attracted to you, but I can never be with you, I could kill you with a snap of my fingers."_

_I just stared in shock "But I know you will never hurt me can't we at least try?" He moved so quickly that he was in front of me before I could blink, "no Bella we cant" was all he said before he stepped away from me turning as he did so "I have to go, its not safe for you, if the others find out I have been here, with you they will come for you." And then he was gone._

_I don't remember the walk home or anything that happened that day or the next, just the looks from his family and the whispers from everyone else. I didn't know what to do, but when I saw his sister approaching me again, I did the only thing I could I just stopped and waited. Running was pointless, she would catch me before I even took a step. She looked at me with malice in her eyes, as though a look from her should be enough, but she continued towards me all the same._

"_I told you to stay away from Jasper, that he was too good for you, yet you tried anyway didn't you?" "I..I..I it was an accident he was at the stream when I got there," she looked shocked as though she didn't expect me to come up with an excuse. "Well take this as your final warning, wouldn't want anything to happen to the pretty new girl now would we?" She said before she stalked away._

I came out of my daydream and walked down the street, trying to work out what my next move would be, a job I suppose, can't very well live off thin air. I know I'm not going back so what's the point in treating this like a holiday? I can never go back regardless of whether they leave or not, the memories alone would be enough to keep me away for a long time.

Later as I walked around for somewhere to grab dinner, I had a chill run through me, a feeling I was being watched and I couldn't help but start to feel worried by it. I mean if Jasper and his whole family were vampires living in plain sight, even going to school with us who's to say what else is out there? I looked around and tried to see who was watching me, I thought I glimpsed someone across the street but when I looked again it was just a shadow, my mind playing tricks on me. "shut up, Bella your getting paranoid!" great now I'm talking to myself! In the end I decided to just head back to the hotel and grab room service.

A couple of days later I was on my way to my new job, it wasn't much, just a job in a book-store selling books and arranging the new stock on the shelves, it was good because I loved to read so I could always browse new releases when they came in. After starting my job I found my next hurdle was finding somewhere to live, easier said than done when everything was way out of my budget, until I came across an apartment that was near the book-store, which was convenient, I thought it was a bit too nice for the asking price, but I didn't question it I grabbed it before the guy changed his mind and asked for more.

After I moved what little stuff I had in, I decided to take a walk and see what was around, when I stepped out there was a guy stood near the entrance, just leaning against the wall, I turned the corner and kept walking, but I was nervous, I felt I was being followed. And sure enough when I turned around the guy was walking just a few yards behind me, I watched him walk up to me all the time noticing how he seemed familiar yet strange at the same time, before I had time to think it through I said the words I should have held back, "why are you following me?" I watched him and waited for an answer, it didn't take long before he replied, "because I was asked to by a mutual friend". I was shocked to say the least, "who?" We both stood there for a while just staring at each other, me waiting, wondering who would have had me followed and him staring, wondering whether he should tell me or not. One word changed my entire world as I knew it, "Jasper," why would Jasper be having me followed? It didn't make sense, then I did something that was even more senseless, "lets talk, I think you need to explain what you mean." Then I headed back in the direction of my apartment with the stranger close behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Now what was I supposed to do? We went to the same school and lived in the same town, but I'm still sure that his sister would find an excuse to come after me if I so much as looked in his direction, and I'm not entirely sure I want to find out what she would do to me. Yet also at the same time I hope he would find a way to come see me again._

_Maybe I said that out loud whilst driving home because later that night whilst I was doing my homework I got a knock on my window, at first I thought it was the tree outside but then I suddenly thought about that, the tree is too far away for it to hit the window. So that must mean that someone is actually _at _my window, walking cautiously over I pull it open and there, is none other than Jasper Hale perched on the window sill. Slightly startled by that, I step back and Jasper jumps over the sill and into my room, "what are you doing here Jasper, you told me to stay away?" He looked at me strangely and just shrugged slightly, "I couldn't stay away, I wanted to talk to you", I looked passed him to the window, asking stupidly, "are you alone?" "Yes Bella why wouldn't I be?" I sat on the edge of the bed slightly relieved, "because your sister told me to stay away or something would happen to me."_

_I looked up at him he seemed angry for a minute before he relaxed slightly, "she had no right to say anything to you at all, my business is my business and she will understand that the next time I see her." Either way I couldn't see him again, I just couldn't, self preservation told me to stay away, "I think you should go Jasper, I don't want Rosalie coming after me and I certainly don't want to see you hurt by her because of me." I got up and walked out of the room into the bathroom, hoping that by the time I came out he will of gone. And thankfully I was right, but I also wanted to be wrong and hope that he would have stayed to work something out for us to at least to speak to each other._

_Maybe I did something wrong in an earlier life, because as soon as I got to school the next day Rosalie was waiting for me, which was almost enough for me to turn around but knew it was pointless. She would eventually find me anyway, Forks is a small town, everyone knows everyone._

"_What can I do for you Rosalie?" She looked positively fuming when I spoke to her first, then after a minute her tirade kicked in full force and I stood there and took it trying so hard not to cry in front of her. _

"_What can you do for me? Explain to me please how I told you to stay away and yet here you are messing with my family, Jasper left home, he's gone he won't be back again! All because you told him what I said we argued last night and he left said he wouldn't be back and not to look for him, my parents are beside themselves worrying and you stand there in all your smugness, knowing something would happen when you told him what I said to you, well I hope your happy!" With that she turned on her heel and stomped away, clearly not wanting a response, not that I could anyway I was trying too hard not to cry in front of everyone who was staring, so I did the next best thing I climbed back in my truck and drove home._

After entering my apartment I turned to my guest and asked "Seeing as you obviously know who I am, who are you? And why does Jasper want you following me?" There was a brief pause before he answered, "Well my name is Peter, and I live nearby Houston, which is why Jasper asked me to watch out for you, and secondly because his family have found out where you are and they are looking for you, they blame you for the change that has occurred in Jasper," "OK what change? And I know his family are after me they have been since just before I left Forks, the thing I need to know though is why does Jasper care so much what happens to me its not like we had a relationship or anything?" Watching him closely before I turn and walk to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water, I then take a seat on my sofa indicating that Peter can as well.

The silence stretches on for a while before Peter starts to speak, "only Jasper can answer those questions for you I'm just here because he asked me to be, and if you want to know why you will have to ask him yourself" I look at him, "what do you mean ask him? I haven't spoken to him since I left Forks I have no way of contacting him!" "Well that is an easy one I can answer because I know for a fact that Jasper should be here sometime this evening to see you."

I looked at him shocked unable to think of anything to say to that, Jasper was coming here to see me, but he said it was too dangerous. I couldn't process my thoughts they were swirling around in my head with no particular course of action, except to keep going over and over it again and again.

_Once home I just sat on my bed and thought over everything that had happened because of an attraction I felt towards Jasper and him towards me, now my life was in danger and there was nothing I could do but run, and run far enough away that maybe they wouldn't be able to find me._

_And that's what I did, I packed my stuff up and waited for Charlie to come home, so I could tell him I was leaving again and that I couldn't stay, I didn't tell him why, just that I had to get away to clear my mind out. My next bombshell was that I was going to be going to Houston, Texas. Now that was the one thing Charlie didn't understand but relented when I said it was my choice. I don't know why I chose Houston, it just felt right to me, like that was where I was supposed to be right now. Then it was all down to booking flights and the hotel, which was easy._

_Then I left, and haven't looked back again, except to look over my shoulder occasionally to see if they had found me, for a few months I was safe, now Jasper has found me and his family probably aren't far behind him._


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKYOU AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ALERTED AND FAVOURITED THIS STORY. AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY IT XX**

The waiting was killing me, I hated waiting, yet here I was waiting for Jasper to change my life and turn it upside down again.

It seemed like days since I had first spoken to Peter yet it had only been hours, and any minute now Jasper would be knocking on my door. Just as I started pacing the floor again I heard a knock at the door, I looked at Peter and he nodded before getting up to answer the door for me, my feet felt like concrete, I couldn't move. Before I knew it, there he was, every gorgeous inch stood in front of me looking unsure, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ja..Ja..Jasper what is going on?" I didn't realise how nervous I was till I saw him, he hadn't changed a bit, not that he was going to but still... he was pure sin, every single inch of him, Cue the blush I'm sure I have right now.

"Bella, I came because I wanted to see if the feelings I have for you have changed, I wanted to know if I was going to need to fight for you of if I could just walk away, but in order to do that I needed to see you, speak to you and lastly feel you." He took a step towards me, and without even thinking I stepped towards him, he was so close and he smelt so good, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I need him like I need air to breathe, we may not have touched or been together in anyway but I needed him pure and simple, I don't think I could cope if he left now. With that thought in mind I took 1 last step towards him and rested my hand on his chest and it felt like I had come home, again, I belonged with this man that's all I knew In my heart.

Jasper shuddered under her touch, ever so slightly, it felt right, he couldn't understand how he could feel this way about someone who he has only seen and spoken with, never touched before but he did, she was his life now, he knew it and by the way her emotions were shifting, so did she. "Bella, we need to talk about us, and what's going to happen now, but first" he paused not sure of how she would react regardless of her feelings towards him, but he needed to say it, "I need to kiss you" "Kiss me Jasper, please." And that's what he did, with every feeling in his body he kissed her deeply, their tongues fought for dominance, but he, always won because she let him their arms entwined around the other, as they both felt something neither had ever felt before, Love.

Eventually they slowly stopped, but only because Bella needed to, she rested her forehead against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him never wanting to let go, "Bella we need to discuss what we are going to do and I need Peter here whilst we do that." Bella nodded and slowly letting go of Jasper she turned around to walk to the sofa she felt Jasper's arms around her picking her up before he seated her on his lap on the sofa. "Sorry Bella, I can't let you go even for a second" somewhere in the background Bella heard a chuckle but all she could see was, Jasper's eyes, she felt if she stared long enough she would stay there forever, which is exactly where she wanted to be.

Eventually once they were all seated, and Bella was comfortable, Jasper began to tell her and Peter everything that had happened after he left Bella the last time.

_He went back to the house, he could feel everyone, they were scattered all over the house, but the only one he cared about was Rosalie, and her feelings of pride mixed with a little bit of guilt. Why is she feeling pride over telling Bella to leave and stay away? In a second he was stood outside her door, before he smashed it to smithereens. "Rose, what the hell have you done?" she looked flustered for a split second before she masked her features and smiled, "I did what you should have done, told her to stay away because I knew you wouldn't stay away from her, it would have been Colorado all over again. You getting too close and ending up killing her just like you did the last one. We keep moving because you keep slipping up and I'm fed up of it,why should all of our lives be dictated by your behaviour, it was either scare her away or me and Emmett would have left the family permanently. And I won't lose my family for a human that you took a liking to!" She backed away when she finally looked at Jasper and saw the murderous look there._

"_YOU STUPID BITCH, I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER AND NOW I'VE LOST HER! ALICE EVEN TOLD ME BELLA WAS MY SOUL MATE AND YOU TOLD HER TO LEAVE!" Jasper couldn't help but shout at Rosalie, she had messed up big time, now Jasper was going to have to fix it and find Bella, "well Rose I hope you can live with the family now because I'm leaving and I won't come back ever again, this was my family I thought you cared about me but you don't do you you just care about yourself." _

_Jasper couldn't stay in the room any more he went to his room packed a bag and turned to leave, but all of his family, minus Rose was all stood there, Carlisle spoke first, "Jasper, son, this is your home and your family, you don't have to leave, Rosalie is upset but she will calm down in time everything will be fine you don't have to go." Jasper could feel the sincerity of the words but couldn't stay here not now, not without Bella. "I do though Carlisle she is my soul mate I have to find her, and I don't think it would be a good idea to come back here now Rose would probably kill Bella as soon as she saw her, this is for the best. I'm Sorry, I will keep in touch, Goodbye."_

_He jumped out the window, as they blocked the door, not that that would have stopped him but it was easier. _

_He got on his Ducati and rode fast, towards Seattle, from there he would try and track down Bella. Before he made it to the edge of the city, his phone was ringing, it was Peter, "Hello Peter, what do I owe the pleasure?" "I think you should head my way, I know where you can find her." Jasper didn't know what to say to that, "How do you know I'm looking for someone?" "Because I just do all right, so get your backside down here Major, and I'll let you know where to go once you get here." And before Jasper could reply Peter had hung up the phone. But it was enough to get Jasper into motion and speeding towards Houston, where Peter and hopefully Bella was. _

_24hours later just as Jasper entered Texas his phone rang it was Peter giving him Bella's address and he said he was with her, waiting for him to arrive._

"So, Bella, that is how I ended up on your doorstep. The bit I can't answer is how Peter here, knew where you were, or that I was looking for you," Peter looked uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving, "well... I got a phone call telling me where to find her from Alice, about a week ago, and I knew you were looking for her when she phoned me again the other day telling me you had left the Cullen's. We both kinda figured what you would be doing, and decided to help you out a bit."

They stared at Peter in shock, Jasper kinda figured Alice would have been behind it, but for her to actually speak to Peter about it well that was the biggest shock, they had never got on well. But Bella, Bella was just confused more than shocked really, "Peter, what do you mean Alice knew where I was? No-one knows where I am except Dad and well he said he hasn't spoken to the Cullen's since I left". She looked at Jasper, hoping he would tell her, "Well Bella see some vampires have gifts, I'm an empath which means I can feel and influence people's emotions, and Alice can see the future so that's how she knew where you were, which would have been why she phoned Peter here knowing he lives just outside Houston."

"The next thing we need to discuss is what we are going to do now, Bella, I can't leave now I have found you, unless you want me to go then I will, it's your choice."

"Jasper, I don't know what's between us I just know I cant let you leave, I want you to stay."


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS TO MAMA4DUKES FOR HER IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER :) ALL REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED AND REPLIED TO XX**

And that was the changing point in my life, asking Jasper to stay.

After the words left my mouth, he gathered me close and gently kissed my lips, it started out soft and then slowly increased as our desire for each other grew, I wanted more and I wanted it now.

"What are we going to do, Jasper?" He looked at me for a moment before answering, "we are going to go somewhere they can't find us" turning he looks at Peter, "is that OK with you?" "Yeah sure is you don't even have to ask, but if we are gonna go we should go now" he looked pointedly at Jasper, I looked between the two and noticed that they were having a private conversation. "OK, let me grab some stuff and we can get going." I got up and walked to my drawers to pack up my stuff that I wanted to take with me, along with a few bits I didn't, and signalled to the boys I was ready to go and we headed out the door never looking back.

Later that day they arrived at Peter's home, It was isolated and secluded and no-one would ever be able to find it without knowing it existed, the perfect place for vampire's to live. After arriving Peter introduced Bella to Charlotte, his wife and also Jasper's friend from before he lived with the Cullen's. Bella and Charlotte got on well and easily settle into a comfortable friendship which didn't come as much of a surprise to Jasper as he knew that Bella got on well with everyone, Well nearly everyone, Rosalie and the other Cullen's were the exceptions to the rule. Alice was the only one that liked Bella.

"Bella... we need to talk, will you walk with me?" Jasper seemed almost nervous but Bella was more than happy to accompany him out the door, they walked for a while before Jasper stopped near a tree stump and he sat down silently asking her to join him. "I'm sorry Bella, for bringing this into your life, I can't help who I am or that I fell in love with you, but now that your in danger your going to have to choose." He stopped letting what he said sink in, realisation dawned in her eyes as she remembered one of the first things he said, he loved her, everything else wasn't important it couldn't be sorted out later. "I..I... love you too Jasper so much, I don't know how or why, but I do. Together we can take on anything and everything and we will as it comes." He grabbed her up and held her close, they kissed and cuddled and murmured sweet nothings to each other as they layed next to each other in the forest.

The days passed quickly after that, all of them falling into a routine of chatting, and getting to know each other, along with Bella eating and sleeping whilst the other three hunted and fed. Jasper was back to his diet of humans after he discussed it with Bella and it was decided that he should hunt naturally and feeding from humans was natural for him.

One evening whilst Bella was relaxing in the shower she thought about her future with Jasper, or lack of one as far as him being a vampire and her being human went, they could never be together in the fullest sense of the word as they were. Something had to change and Bella knew it would be her. She would change into a vampire if it meant she got Jasper forever, but did Jasper want forever? That was the question she needed to ask him before asking him to change her.

Jasper and Peter had just got back from hunting, and he had come into the kitchen to see me, I was getting myself some dinner. "Hey Jazz, how was hunting?" "good thanks," as he dropped a kiss on my shoulder I leant into him, "any chance we can talk once I've eaten? I have some things I need to say." He nodded slightly and left me to eat alone.

After eating I washed up and headed out to find Jasper, he was sitting on the porch by the front door, I just stood there and watched him for a minute, he already knew I was there he could hear my heartbeat, but he let me to him in my own time. It was nice having someone who let me do my own thing all the time.

"Hey," he looked up at me as I stepped closer to him sitting next to him on the top step of the porch, leaning slightly against him, loving the feel of him against me. "Jazz, where do you see us in the future? I mean can you see forever or just for now?" He looked at me closely before answering, "forever, Bella no more no less, I love wholeheartedly and forever." Well that makes it slightly easier to ask my next question, "So does that mean if I asked, you would change me?" I didn't need to elaborate he knew what I meant. He didn't even pause to think it over he just answered "Yes". And that was it all my nerves just drifted away as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a simple yet completely loving kiss.

"The next decision we would need to decide upon would be when, it would need to be soon, but not like right now." I pulled back and looked at him then, "and why not right now? I don't have any doubts and I think the sooner the better!" we sat there for a while just comfortable in each others company. "OK then, let's do it, I need to speak to Peter first, then I will change you." and with that he disappeared inside. I sat there for a minute before I decided to take a shower and get changed before I went to find Jasper.

After searching the house, I found him waiting for me in our room, his hair was still slightly damp from the shower he must of taken just before, he looked sexy when he was wet. And I told him so, "Jazz, change me now" I looked him straight in the eye, never hesitating, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me before laying me down on the bed. He laid down next to me and started kissing me gently placing kisses all over my face before kissing along my jaw and down my neck, "I'm sorry" he whispered against my neck before he bit down, sucking against my blood before pushing his venom into me, then he moved onto my wrists and ankles biting me and pushing his venom into my veins, then he came back up and kissed me softly saying, "I won't leave you I will stay by your side till you wake up."

Then the burning started. For three days I burned, before it all stopped, the burning and my heartbeat. There was nothing but silence in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Silence surrounded me as I tried to listen for something, anything. Then I opened my eyes and there in front of me was the most gorgeous, sinfully sexiest man I had ever laid eyes on, he looked apprehensively at me as though I was about to pounce on him, so I did the only thing I could I jumped to the furthest corner from him. I didn't want him to be afraid of me and how I would react, "Jasper? Why are you looking at me like that?" He looked startled for a second before he responded, Bella, honey how do you feel?" I thought about it for a fraction of a second, "I'm thirsty Jasper, my throat feels like its on fire, help me get rid of it?" it ended up coming out more as a whisper than an actual statement. "OK honey now is the time to decide what you would prefer, human blood or animal blood, the choice is yours, me, Peter and Charlotte feed off humans, but the Cullen's feed off of animals." He was giving me a choice? The only thing I really needed to think about which was going to get rid of this burning the quickest, because I don't think I could take any more. "Humans please Jasper, I don't think any animal could satiate this feeling, but a human might."

Jasper took me to the local town, all around me was delicious scents that I just wanted to find, savour and taste, more than I wanted anything and that includes Jasper's body. We went to the alley next to a nightclub and waited, we didn't have to wait long before a couple came stumbling in our direction, "Perfect" I whispered, one for me and one for Jasper because I knew he hadn't fed the whole time I was changing. The came closer to us, swiftly and with practice Jasper had them both pinned to the wall so he could feed off of one whilst I took the other. The taste was out of this world nothing could compare, I drank greedily yet cleanly, I didn't spill a drop. When I was finished I turned to Jasper and saw he had a drop just at the corner of his mouth, which after a moment's hesitation I licked off before kissing him deeply and with all the love I had for him, he returned it with just as much fervour if not more.

Just as we got back to the house Peter came out to meet us, although he was smiling it didnt quite reach his eyes, which instantly sent me on high alert, Jasper felt it and tried to calm me down stroking my arm telling me everything was fine, he was fine so was I, he kept telling me over and over again till I calmed down. Peter waited before coming forward to meet us and tell us what was going on. "Alice called, they are nearly here" "WHAT! How can they be nearly here couldn't she have given us more warning?" "Well she would have done except they only just decided properly that they would look for me, therefore you Jazz, they know as well as you do how Alice's visions work, but we only have a few hours maximum before they get here, Alice says it will be a war-zone if we aren't prepared for them, they aren't alone, there are the Denali's with them too, it would appear that they have told them some stories about how Bella tried to reveal what they were and that would then have brought the Volturi down on them as well, being that the coven's are so closely linked and Aro knows this." "FUCK, Peter where's Char? We need to get ready, Bella honey go get changed into something that you can move freely in, your going to need to fight, we need your newborn strength, we have the experience from our history together so we should be able to take them out easily none of them know how to fight, they have tried hard to avoid conflict in any capacity, so we are at an advantage." I merely nodded that I understood before heading inside to change.

We waited in front of the house till they arrived, just holding each other, me and Jasper and Peter and Char, we acted as though it would be the last time but we all knew it wouldn't be, but just in case. It was peace of mind that the other person knew how we felt, I knew Jasper could feel how I felt but that was nothing to me actually saying the words out loud and we both knew it.

Before we knew it they had arrived and what a sight they made, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate, Tanya. Ten versus four wasn't fair by any means, but Jasper was the God of War, and Peter and Char served with him, I may be new but I was one pissed off bitch at the moment, I mean they chase me down and want to kill me all because I spoke to Jasper and they thought I was a threat to their family's secret, well oh look surprise surprise I'm a vampire as well, they didn't see that coming, and Alice never told them. As I watched them walk towards us I noticed a couple start to back up and then they stopped coming, they realised that I was no threat to their secret, I shared the secret now, it was not their fight they turned and started running the way they had come. I noticed the Cullen's falter slightly at this change in circumstance, now the sides were slightly more even, although as I watched I noticed even Carlisle and Esme had started to slow down, only Rosalie, Edward and Emmett kept coming with no sign of stopping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the length of this chapter but i just felt anything else in this scene would be wrong at this time x**

**3rd POV**

Rose looked at Bella with hate in her eyes for the fact that she didn't do as she was told, Rose hates being ignored. If only Bella had stayed away from Jasper then they wouldn't be here now, they would all still be in Forks and Bella would be out of their lives. In Rose's mind Jasper was the centre of attention yet again, she doesn't like when he messes up because then Jasper gets attention for his behaviour, his mistakes. Why wasn't anybody showing her attention? Nobody pays her any attention when Jasper is around he is the perfect son to Carlisle and Esme, even when he fucks up and ruins their lives he can still do no wrong. And of course if the family is divided as it is now, then she doesn't have anyone, only getting attention from Emmett because the family has split. Now Bella is a vampire that means no one will listen to her any more and will go back to their own lives and she will be ignored and told to live her own life and to stop interfering in Jasper's. Rosalie couldn't stand back and let her life fall apart, she needed Bella gone and she needed her gone now, before any more damage was done. Rose stepped forward, glaring at Bella, before turning to look at Jasper and speaking to him as though no-one else was there, "Jazz, come with us now let's go home and we can pretend like this never happened, we can sort this out and get rid of all the problems, like we did before. I know you think you love her but its only infatuation, all because she was intrigued as to what made you dangerous, and the fact that she was afraid of you." She stopped then when she actually took notice of Jasper's eyes, they weren't smiling in fact they were pitch black and he was in Major mode and she knew then that he wouldn't go with her he would kill her first. "Jazz I'm your sister, please tell me you are not going to choose a pathetic human over me, who you have known for nearly 80years? My god what the fuck has she done to make you turn your back on your family?" "She loved and trusted me on first sight, I could feel it and I could see it in her eyes, Rose your the pathetic one, you come here telling me to leave her when I came after HER! Not the other way around she tried to do what you said, not let me rephrase that, she did what she had to to survive you, DO NOT MAKE THE MISTAKE OF UNDERESTIMATING MY FEELINGS FOR HER OR THE DEPTH OF THEM ROSE BECAUSE YOU WILL REGRET IT!" He stepped slightly in front of Bella, in a crouch growling at the ones stood before him, he threw all the fear and apprehension he could at them, wanting them to turn and run so he didn't have to destroy those that he loved like a family, but if it meant keeping Bella safe he would do it, he would kill anyone that threatened her.

As one, all of them crouched low stepping forward, Emmett slightly behind Rose but right next to Edward every step, every move. Looking behind them Jasper could see Carlisle holding Esme tight as she dry sobbed into his chest knowing that some of her children would die tonight, and for nothing. Peter, Char and Bella all crouched growling next to Jasper as he faced them, knowing instinctively that this was it, fight or die. The next move was theirs as they ran at each other, not stopping the bodies crashing against each other, the growling grew louder as they twisted and grabbed at each other Edward was the hardest to fight because he saw everyone's decisions in their heads so he could move accordingly but he didn't expect Bella behind him as he dodged Peter's grasp to lose an arm to Bella as she pulled and twisted his arm off leaving him at a disadvantage to Peter's moves as Peter finished him quickly, whilst Char lit a fire, Emmett closed in on Jasper as he went for Rose wanting to be the one to fight her, she caused this Jasper wanted her. Whilst he went for her, Bella and Peter took down Emmett who used his size and strength to his advantage, but Bella was slightly stronger and Peter had experience, it didn't take long before Emmett joined Edward. Jasper circled Rose as she watched from her peripheral vision Emmett being destroyed, she screamed in rage and growled at Jasper before pouncing on him trying to take him out, but her anger against him wasn't enough to take him down, she couldn't get any leverage, he was faster and stronger and more experienced, but her anger wouldn't allow her to recognise that she couldn't win, she had to keep fighting and that's just what she did. She grabbed, she bit, she scratched, she was a hell cat as she fought him tooth and nail to her death, never once admitting defeat, even as she burned she screamed in rage at them.

Carlisle and Esme had left being unable to watch any more after Edward was gone but they could here Rose's screams as they tried to run from the tearing of flesh and the screams from their children. Bella flew at Jasper and into his arms, kissing him as Peter did the same with Char, they weren't happy about it all, they were just relieved to have survived and still be together.


	9. Chapter 9

"I love you Jasper." That was all Bella could say, she knew it was hard for him to have had to kill his brothers and sister and Bella also knew she was the reason. If only she had stayed away none of this would have happened, they would still be a family. Bella wouldn't exactly be happy but at least she would know that Jasper was happy with his family, now she will have to watch him everyday and now she was to blame for the sad look in his eyes when he looked at her.

Months went by and everything was going well, Bella and Jasper were happier, he was getting better by the day occasionally Bella would catch a glimpse of regret in his eyes but it would disappear quickly. Jasper enjoyed living with Peter and Char again he had missed them whilst he was living with the Cullen's, they had stayed away from each other because of the difference in diets but when Bella came on the scene Jasper happily reverted back to his human diet, he embraced his nature and so did Bella.

Jasper and Bella spent their time learning about each others histories including Jasper's time with Maria. Bella was fascinated, she spent hours questioning Jasper's every detail, everything she could she thirsted for knowledge about Jasper, there was nothing she didn't know about him, even things that the Cullen's and Peter didn't even know, they were mates in every sense of the word.

But doubts were beginning to nag at Bella about how much Jasper regretted, and with those doubts came Bella's instincts to Run and never stop running. She thought about how better off he would be without her, and how he could be free and himself without having to worry about her or what her reaction would be to something. Maybe he could even return to the Cullen's if he so desired, not that there was much to go back to but maybe Alice would be better for him than she was.

It was with this last thought that Bella made her final decision, she would wait for the most opportune time, but then she would run and leave Jasper behind, she couldn't stay and see those feelings in his eyes towards her any more, yes he may love her but the regret out weighed all of that.

It was turning out to be a sunny day when Bella decided that today was the day, Jasper was out hunting with Peter and Char had to run into town shopping, so Bella decided to go with her and then she would leave her at the shops, never looking back.

"Bye Jasper, I love you, have a good hunt." "Bye love, I'll see you when you get back from shopping, have fun with Char" He kissed her deeply before he turned and ran out the door with Peter hot on his heels, "Right Char let's go and shop," Bella said with a small smile, knowing Char hated shopping as much as she did.

They got to town half an hour later having driven, not wanting to draw attention with walking out of town with loads of bags, Bella had decided that she would shop with Char for a bit first then split up from her claiming she wanted to go to the book store knowing full well she wouldn't follow. An hour later Bella made her move and headed towards the book store, whilst Char went in the direction of the lingerie store, Bella told her she would meet her there.

Then once Char was out of sight Bella ran, past the shops, and kept going till she reached the edge of town, where she stopped, briefly looking back in the direction of where she knew the house was, "I love you Jasper, I always will now matter where I am" she whispered into the air around her knowing he will never hear the words, or know exactly how much she hurts doing this but she has to for him.

And so Bella ran and she ran stopping only long enough in each town to feed, just enough to keep her going. She headed South, she didn't know why but she knew that was where she needed to be and until she could find what she was looking for she would keep running and searching.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter but half way through writing it, i decided to put a sequel to it, this one is finished, abrupt i know but i wasn't sure where to take it without changing the story entirely. Please understand this is my first fanfic so i was kinda unsure what to do with the ideas in my head!**

**Thankyou to everyone who followed this story and put me on alerts and reviewed xx**


End file.
